


Иллюзии смерти

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain





	Иллюзии смерти

**0\. Убийца**  
  
**С** олнце Форли заставляет щуриться, но его лучи – мягче и нежнее палящих кнутов римского светила.  
Чезаре становится смешно от их с Микелетто обмана, и он не может удержаться от улыбки, когда они выходят из отчего дома его верного убийцы. В то же время это грустно. Чтобы отвлечься, пока «ученик» занимается лошадьми своего «наставника», кардинал спрашивает:  
\- Где твой отец, Микелетто? – и тут же понимает, что выбрал неудачную тему.  
\- Я убил его, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
Но в голосе нет сожаления.  
\- Должно быть, на это были причины.  
\- И много, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
Чезаре не видит тени в глазах Микелетто. Но это – дело, которое должно было быть сделано: ради того, чтобы выжить, нужно уметь пережить свою смерть.  
  
**1\. Родриго Борджиа: понтифик**  
  
Собор Святого Петра огромен и полон темноты, дрожащего тусклого цвета свечей и сладкого запаха церковных благовоний. Сейчас уж поздно, и большинство служителей Его, кроме чересчур рьяных или обремененных обязанностями, уже разошлись на покой.  
И хотя, когда кардинал Родриго Борджиа входил в собор, он приметил пару послушников, прибиравшихся в правом нефе, сейчас, преклонив колени, он чувствует пустоту храма. Он абсолютно один, и это одиночество – пугает его.  
Родриго Борджиа честен с собой и знает, что до святого путь его далек. Но Бог всегда был рядом, и кардинал не нуждался в долгих молитвах, чтобы услышать Его голос и совет, почувствовать прикосновение Его длани и осознать Его одобрение или гнев. Поэтому Родриго никогда не оглядывался назад и не сомневался в своих решениях, зная, что на то – Воля Его. Вера кардинала многими была бы поставлена под сомненение, но ему нет дела: он-то знает, что любовь к Нему – крепка и истинна, так же как Его любовь ко всему живому. Лишь чувствуя Его согласие, Родриго осмелился зайти так далеко, как зашел.  
Но сейчас Он молчит. Родриго чувствует, как холодят мраморные плиты его лоб, но в сознании – такая же тишина, как и в холодном полумраке собора, хотя он взывает к Нему уже несколько дней.  
Тяжелым грузом спрятан в складках кардинальского одеяния маленький флакон с белым порошком, что расстворяется в воде и становится незаметен почти в тот же миг. Эта толика – лишь ещё один своевременный шажок на пути к власти, на который Родриго наставил Его голос.  
  
Папа Иннокентий мучается в предсмертной агонии уже несколько месяцев, а по Риму разгуливают слухи о том, что лекари вливают ему кровь молодых мальчиков, забирая из них жизнь.  
  
Кардиналы подсчитывают голоса, готовясь к смерти Папы.  
  
Родриго Борджиа должен успеть до того, как они разделят наследство Папского Престола.  
  
Но Он – молчит, заставляя кардинала делать выбор самостоятельно.  
Родриго боится чуть ли не впервые в жизни, но его рука не дрогнет: он выдержит проверку веры.  
  
И колокола поют заупокойную.  
  
**2\. Хуан Борджиа: рыцарь**  
  
В комнатах удушающе пахнет лечебными благовониями и царит полумрак, чтобы не раздражать глаза больного. Принц Джем беспокойно мечется по кровати, но Хуану кажется, что это – он сам. Он знает, что болезнь не оставит принца: от яд не избавиться.  
Юноша прикусывает губу, слыша горячечный стон страдающего человека, которого он называл когда-то другом. Если бы Чезаре не пожалел своего наемника, сколько страданий удалось бы избежать! Но нет, брат точно знал, что случится, и желал этого! Чезаре хотел страданий ему, Хуану! Он же тоже понимал: Джема нужно убить. Так зачем спорил?! Клирики ничего не понимают в смерти, кроме заупокойных молитв.  
Так должно было случиться, Хуан не видел другого выхода. Во-первых, Джем слишком долго и пристально смотрел на Лукрецию, наверняка, размышляя о том, как сделать её одной из своих жён. Во-вторых, смерть принца очень хорошо стоит, а Лукреции нужно приданое, чтобы выйти замуж за Сфорца. В-третьих, этот язычник смел отказать ему, сыну самого Папы Римского! Кем считал себя турок, если не игрушкой? Он – не ровня детям Александра VI. Он даже хуже крестьянина – не только не благороден и неотесан, но еще и не католик. Пусть Чезаре и Лукреция называют его чуть ли не братом, но неужто Джем так глуп, чтобы верить этому?! В своих страданиях турок виноват сам.  
Но Хуану не становится легче: он продолжает стоять у изголовья кровати принца Джема, сминая подушку в сильных руках. Хуан помнит, что называл Джема другом. Он помнит, что хотел считать Джема большим… но наивный и чистый душой язычник спросил его, католика, разве не будет его Бог гневаться, ведь Он считает мужеложство грехом. Принц Джем не мог очернить своего друга в глазах его Бога.  
А друг не смог даже безболезненно убить!  
Хуан чувствует, как по телу ядом растекается страдание.  
  
Чезаре желает Лукреции спокойной ночи, успокаивая и обещая, что принц Джем обязательно поправится. Та верит, а Чезаре пытается забыть, по чьему приказу неумелая рука всыпала кантареллу в прозрачный отвар, что пил принц.  
  
Хуан желает Джему спокойной смерти. Тот наверняка распознает его голос даже в своей лихорадке. Хуан Борджиа – благородный рыцарь Святой Церкви, его долг – убивать неверных. Он старается не думать о том, что видел это по-другому – на поле битвы, в сиянии славы и звоне бряцающего оружия, а не задушив собственными руками человека, которого успел полюбить.  
Сын Папы сделал свой выбор.  
  
И кажется, что колокола поют заупокойную.  
  
**3\. Чезаре Борджиа: кардинал**  
  
Чезаре преклоняет колени перед алтарем в часовне дома Борджиа, сбросив кардинальское одеяние на холодный мрамор. Ещё раннее утро, нерешительный свет пробивается сквозь приоткрытые створки витражей, и юноше кажется, что лик Девы Марии, застывшей в стороне от распятия, слегка краснеет в лучах зари, но ему всё равно: он не собирается искать рубашку или натягивать сутану, как и стирать с губ сладкий аромат вина и поцелуев хорошенькой служанки. Он слишком старался забыть вкус посвящения в кардинальский сан.  
Борджиа произносит слова молитвы лишь затем, чтобы оборвать её посередине: заученные строки не значат ничего, а единственный человек, который может принять исповедь, отпустил ему грехи и не желает более слушать. Папа Александр VI принял решение, и Чезаре остается быть его верным сыном, а не отпрыском Родриго Борджиа.  
Сегодня утром, когда взгляд наткнулся на кардинальские одежды, валявшиеся на кровати, Чезаре понял, что слишком долго считал все игрой, а теперь путь назад нужно прорезать через плоть.  
«Мне нужны оба сына. Один – в войне, другой – в церкви», - повторял и повторял отец, но раз за разом путал сыновей. Чезаре знал, что он рожден для войны, открытой и честной. А Хуану и юбка клирика подошла бы неплохо – толку меньше бы не стало, а вот бахвальства, может, и убавилось бы. Но кардинальское звание легло на плечи старшего и сковало, лишая возможности дышать.  
\- Ты дал мне жизнь, чтобы запретить жить? – тихо спрашивает кардинал, ни к кому не обращаясь: он не уверен, что Господь хоть раз внимал его слову.  
Никто и не отвечает, лишь больше краснеет Дева Мария в расцветающем рассвете.  
\- Ты не любишь войну. Но ты создал меня. Я должен стать щитом и мечом Святого Престола, - говорит Чезаре слегка хриплым со сна голосом.  
Кардинал Борджиа ждёт. Если нужно, он простоит тут на коленях весь день, но – не жизнь. Если будет знак, так самое время ему явиться. Чезаре знает, нельзя требовать ничего у Господа. Но он – Борджиа; он знает, что хочет и что должен. Он может и будет ждать, но лишь до тех пор, пока не появится возможность взять то, что он жаждет. Любой ценой.  
Чезаре Борджиа чувствует ноющую тоску внутри, а лик Девы Марии, как ему кажется, становится ещё более грустным, точно оплакивая смерть его наивности.  
Пусть будет так. Он принимает своё решение.  
  
Микелето засыпает кантареллу в пузырек: сегодня еще один отправится на преждевременную аудиенцию с Богом. Но убийце это – безразлично, он знает многое о Боге и Дьяволе, да и сам уж здоровался за руку с демонами. Он – всего лишь оружие.  
  
Ему кажется, что утренние колокола поют заупокойную.  
  
**4\. Лукреция Борджиа: девственница**  
  
Лукреция просыпается от ноющей боли внизу живота, как будто её били. Вокруг незнакомая темная спальня. И тут она вспоминает. Ей хочется заплакать, но она не имеет права: теперь – не имеет. Она зовет служанку и приказывает открыть окно.  
Простыни пахнут сыростью и сыром. Отчасти это запах ее мужа, Джованни Сфорца, грубого чудовища, втоптавшего мечты Лукреции в грязь. Высокомерная тварь. Но дочь Папы – выше него.  
Совсем недавно Лукреция бы не выдержала новой боли в сердце и, наверняка, заболела бы. Но в этом жестоком месте рядом нет ни отца, ни матери, ни братьев; никто не станет её утешением. Она лишь вызовет жалость служанок, но не раскаяние мужа. Ей страшно при мысли, что это будет случаться каждую ночь, но выбора нет. Теперь ей даже некуда вернуться – вчерашняя ночь точно содрала маски со всех, а не только с Джованни Сфорца, от которого Лукреция и не надеялась получить много тепла. Отец – продал её, мать – согласилась с ним, Хуан сделал все, лишь бы разозлить Сфорца ещё больше, да и Чезаре…  
Лукреция делает усилие, выбираясь из-под одеяла. Ночная рубашка липнет сухой коркой к телу: пятно крови расплылось на ней. Мать говорила, что так может быть в первый раз. Лукреция была готова к малой боли, но не к той, что причинил Сфорца. Она не видит, но чувствует на коже синяки.  
Лукреция знает, что не может долго злиться на Чезаре. Она видела за маской радости боль в его взгляде, но посчитала ее за нежелание расставаться. А теперь Лукреция была уверена, что если попросит, брат принесет ей сердце Джованни Сфорца.  
Лукреция мечтала только, чтобы Чезаре называл вещи своими именами.  
\- Госпожа, вы бледны, может быть…  
\- Приготовь ванну, - перебила она. – Я хорошо себя чувствую.  
Довольно. Она – Борджиа. Она была, есть и останется прекрасным ангелом, и никто – ни Сфорца, ни кто-либо ещё – не сможет лишить её этой силы: силы неувядающей красоты.  
Лукреция смотрит во двор замка Сфорца и плюет вниз, зная, что её муж ещё заплатит.  
Но она всё ещё слышит перезвон колоколов на своей свадьбе…  
  
Чезаре подавил желание отправить вслед за молодыми Микелетто, чтобы тот оберегал самое большое сокровище в жизни: Лукрецию. Он знает, что сестра обладает самым мощным и опасным оружием в этом мире – красотой, а значит, может намного больше, чем просто убить. Последнее сделает за неё Чезаре, когда потребуется.  
Но он все равно слышит в своей голове перезвон колоколов на её свадьбе…  
  
… который звучит как заупокойная.  
  
**0\. Самоубийца**  
Ночью все кошки серы, но не люди. Микелето задает вопрос, зная ответ:  
\- Так какова – любовь?  
\- Горька и убийственна, точно яд, - Паоло врать не приучен.  
\- Вот как, - ухмыляется убийца: он знает, что есть иллюзии, разоблачение которых человеку пережить не дано.


End file.
